bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups and the Ghost Cabin
Hi everyone. Today, I will be reviewing the episode: Pups and the Ghost Cabin. Enjoy. The episode starts with Rubble on the title card, saying the name of the episode. We see a metal horse shoe fall off a nail on a door before seeing Jake (in working clothes and hard hat) hammering wood on the deck of a cabin. Rocky drives up, saying he has more wood. Jake sighs and asks "Who wants to break for lunch?" Rocky and Rubble agree, and after getting out their lunch boxes, they join Jake on the porch. Rocky comments saying "This must have been a cool, old mining cabin!" Jake agrees, and says "Yeah, and once we fix it up, it will be a cool, old Ski cabin!" They all laugh and start to have lunch, but Rubble's lunchbox is stuck! He pulls on it, and it opens, but flies into the air, spilling all his lunch, and some on his face. Rubble lick the treats off of his face, and likes it. However, when he wants to eat the rest of his "spilled lunch", it's all gone! Jake then says "Hmmm. They did say that old ghost was a big eater!" Rocky and Rubble both say "Ghost?" in confusion. Jake explains that "The old mining legends claim this cabin is haunted by a hungry ghost!" Rubble replies saying "I don't know about ghosts, but I'm pretty hungry right now!" Jake suggests that Rubble should go have lunch, then come back afterwards. Rocky and Rubble agree, and go to their figs before driving off. Review: Okay, so far so good. The introduction scene was okay. Not too exciting or disappointing. Continuing... Jake then sits on the porch to take a nap after working so hard. Suddenly, Jake's lunchbox lifts off of the ground and starts to float away. Jake wakes up, and sees his lunchbox float away, and into the cabin. Jake gets spooked by this, and says "Ahhh! Ghost! I better call Ryder!" and calls Ryder. Meanwhile, at The Lookout, we see Zuma flying in the air, and eat a meatball in mid-air. After Zuma lands back on the ground and walks back to the other pups, he says "Mmmm. I love the taste of air meatballs!" Rocky asks "Who's next?" and Skye says "Me! Me! I need some air time!" Skye then jumps on the pink trampoline as a meatball is launched into the air and Skye catches the meatball in her mouth. Once Skye is done, Marshall says he's next. However, as Marshall jumps on the trampoline, he lands in Ryder's arms, the meatball bounces off his head and into Rocky's mouth. Marshall thanks Ryder, and Ryder says "You get an A for effort, Marshall!" After putting the pup down, Marshall says that he's going to try again, while the others cheer for him. Ryder then gets a call on his Pup Pad, and answers it, seeing Jake made the call. Ryder asks Jake "what's wrong?" Jake stutters saying "Ryder! ... PAW Patrol ... Old cabin! ... Ghost!" Ryder asks "A ghost? Really?!" Jake continues stuttering, but finishing by saying "I think there really IS a ghost!" Ryder then says "An emergency with a ghost? We'll be right there! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder slides the side of his Pup Pad over, clicks the red button in the center and exclaims "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Review: Okay. This is good. But, a slightly floating lunch box? Why does that sound familiar to me? And I do have 1 issue: why did Ryder seem interested/excited when he said "An emergency with a ghost?!" He wasn't excited about the last two other ghost emergencies! That doesn't make sense! Anyways, Continuing... The pup's tags glow and beep, as they hear Ryder says "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!". The pups say "Ryder needs us!" However, as they run to the elevator, Marshall trips on a meatball, bounces on the pink trampoline, eats the meatball in mid-air, and as he says "Look out below!" he crashes into the other pups, causing a bouncing ball of pups. Marshall says "We rolled here in record time! Thanks to me!" The pups sigh, before the elevator goes up, the pups get into their Pup Pack uniforms, then after the elevator doors open, the pups jump out of the elevator, and get into their respective positions. Chase says "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder then clicks the side button on his Pup Pad, as the TV screen shows the situation. Ryder says "Thanks for coming so quickly pups! We got a scary good emergency! Jake needs help fixing up this old, HAUNTED cabin!", and we see the cabin in bad shape on the screen. The pups gasp, and Skye asks "Really?!" Zuma adds "No way!" Marshall then asks "A REAL ghost?!" with a smile. Rubble comments, saying "I saw it! It took my lunch". The pups (not including Rubble) go "Awww", then giggle. Ryder assigns Rubble, and Rocky to help fix up the cabin so they can look for the ghost. Ryder also assigns Chase to use his spy gear to help look for the ghost. Chase replies with "Spy Chase is on the case! The case of proofing this ghost is a big phoney!" Ryder says "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" before running to the metal pole, and sliding down it. Chase, Rocky, and Rubble then slide down the slide to their rigs, and the group drives off to the cabin. Review: Okay, first, that Marshall wipeout was just okay. Second, why on earth are pups getting excited about THIS ghost emergency, and were tired and scared during the last two ghost emergencies?! This makes ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE! Third, that Rubble comment about the ghost taking his lunch wasn't funny at all! Fourth, why do they keep having Chase say his catchphrase, then add in a comment too as if he knows everything? If that is suppose to be funny, it's not it's getting old! Continue... Ryder and the pups arrive at the cabin, and Ryder calls out saying "Jake! We're here!" Ryder and the pups get off their rigs, and look around. They hear a cracking sound, and then see one of the supporting beams on the porch collapse. This shocks everyone, and Rocky comments saying "It's like the ghost doesn't want us to come in".. Ryder mentions that "The cabin IS pretty old", and as Rubble looks to the groups left side, he gasps, and exclaims "Ghost! Look!" Everyone looks to where Rubble is pointing and see a sheet like ghost figure. Everyone screams, until a hand takes the cloth off, revealing Jake. Jake then says "Hi Ryder. Hi pups! It's just me!" Rubble screams again before Jake explains "I was hiding from the ghost underneath this drop-cloth, when I heard a crash!" Ryder and the pups are relieved that it's only Jake. Ryder then has Rocky build a support pole (which he makes with two table legs), while Rubble hold up the roof with his crane on his rig. Once that is done, Ryder has Chase use his Spy Drone to help find the ghost. Ryder, Jake, Rocky, and Rubble go inside the cabin, looking for the ghost, but first find some bats who fly out when the door opens. Ryder even asks "Hello? Is there a ghost in here?" after the bats fly out. They then hear a rumbling sound, but Rubble says it's his tummy. As they look around, Rubble sniffs around and says "Doesn't smell like a ghost". When Ryder asks "What does a ghost smell like?", Rubble replies "Scary?". Review: Okay, again, I have issues. First, WHAT THE HECK?! Why do they keep having characters under bed sheets with no explanation as to where the sheet came from or where the character got it? This is the same problem with the "Pups Save a Ghost" Episode! Serious, have the Creators not learned from the first time they did this?! Second, Ryder, why would you ask if a ghost is in the cabin if you were called to the cabin in the first place BECAUSE OF the ghost? And do you really think the ghost is going to answer you? Third, if those "what does a ghost smell like" comments were suppose to be funny or interesting, it wasn't. It was just pointless! Seriously, when has Rubble EVER smelled a ghost... Even during the last two ghost emergencies! The answer, NEVER! Continue... Rubble then sneezes and sees his reflection in mirror, scaring himself, and accidentally activating a hidden trap door. Ryder, Jake, and Rocky turn around, realizing that Rubble is gone. Ryder asks "Rubble? Where are you?!" Rocky then comments that "The ghost got him!" The group then hears a spooky groan, but Chase (looking at his Spy Drone screen outside on his Pup house) says "Uh, Ryder. He's still there! But he's not alone!" Rubble (now in a hidden room, freaks out saying "'Not alone?!' Ryder!" Rubble howls out if fear, and says "Keep howling Rubble! We're coming!" Jake says that he will just stay where he is, and keep hearing Rubble howling. Suddenly, objects move, and lights flicker. We hear Rubble yell "Ryder!" and howl again, feeling afraid. Ryder then looks around at the wall where Rubble's voice us coming from. He finds a hook on the wall, and pulls it. The trap door spins and opens, before Rubble jumps into Ryder's arms. Rubble says "Ryder, help! I mean, I wasn't scared!" before the two laugh. Ryder is surprised to see the secret room that Rubble was in, but then Ryder spots Rubble's moving lunch box. Rocky uses his tool arm from his Pup Pack to lift the lunch box, revealing...mice! The group then realize it was the mice making Rubble's lunch box and the objects move, the lights flickering, and the trap door spin. Rubble then says "I knew it wasn't a ghost all along! I don't know what you guys were scared of!" Review: Okay, I definitely have a major problem here. First, this is the only time in the episode where I actually cared about the characters and their safety. If you can't even display emotions like that properly in an episode like this, and treat everything like a joke or an "ohhhh. That's cool" situation, that just shows how much this episode... Much like the "Pups Save a Ghost" episode, fails to deliver what you expect from it. That is a HUGE problem in general. Second, hmmm. Mice moving objects around, making the place seem haunted, where have I seen that before... Ah, SCOOBY DOO! And this honestly wouldn't have been a problem if the SHORT SUMMMARY of the episode hadn't GIVEN THE MICE AWAY AS THE GHOST! My gosh! Why would a short summary give away info about who the culprit was to a mystery? Especially in an episode like this? It just takes away the feelings you get when you don't know who or what the ghost is. Continue... The group laughs and Jake asks "So, there's no ghosts?" Chase replies (from outside) "Nope. My Drone just sees mice!" In fact, there are Lots of mice, and they tickle Rubble's paws. The group then goes outside and closes the last mice hole. However, Chase asks "Won't the mice be sad? This cabin is their home!" Ryder thinks that they can "Give them a fair trade" and the pups are excited. The pups then make the mice a new house complete with the peanut dispenser. As the group are happy to see that the mice like their home, Jake tanks Ryder and the pups for their help. Ryder replies "Whenever you need us, just Boooo for help!" and the group laughs. Rubble asks if they can camp out near the cabin, just like the miners use to do. Ryder says "Oh course you can! You've all been such good pups!" Chase, Rocky, and Rubble cheer, and then we see the PAW Patrol and Jake by the cabin at night, roasting marshmallows. Skye says "Too bad there wasn't a ghost!" and Chase replies "I never thought there was such thing as a ghost, anyway!" They hear a rumbling sound, and Chase exclaims "Ahhh! Ghost!" Rubble apologizes, and says "Actually, that's my belly. I never did have lunch!" As his stomach growls again, Ryder tosses Rubble a marshmallow, and as he eats it, Ryder says "What a good pup!" The whole group laughs, as we see the night sky and the episode ends. Review: Okay, the only issue I have is Chase acting like he knows everything again. It really is getting annoying and old! I give this episode a 3 out of 10. This episode had so many problems from characters acting out of character, making jokes that aren't funny, and a lack of seriousness and funny moments. Not to mention the short summary of the episode gave away who the ghost was! Oh my gosh! This is the second worst ghost episode I've seen apart from "Pups Save a Ghost". Honestly, all the review comments pretty much explain why I don't like this episode. It's just bad on how it delivers the situation. And honestly, I only gave this episode a 3 due to the mice being a good ending to the episode. Thank you for reading this review. Feel free to comment about my review, and have a good day. Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Ghost Next Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Fall Festival